The Girl Behind the Strawberries
by baileysue2
Summary: What happened to Madge after Prim was reaped and what happens when someone unexpected gets into the picture...
1. Before the Reaping

As I rose out of bed I remembered what today was- Reaping Day. The day when they pick 2 tributes from every district to fight in the deadly Hunger Games. 'How can someone handle this much excitement?' I thought sarcastically to myself. I lazily made my way down the stairs to see that Mary had already left to get ready for the reaping. She left me a note saying that she had ordered me something from the cafe for breakfast and made me mint tea. I swear I could just melt away in this world drinking mint tea and playing piano.

As I slowly sip my tea I remember that my father will be getting home soon from his Capitol visit. 'You'd think it'd be hard to be on a train all night with no sleep' I thought to myself, 'but I guess my father can handle it.' I heard the doorbell ring and saw it was the cafe owner's son, Sam. "Hey Sam, having a nice day?", I said with a small polite smile. "As nice as a Reaping day can be.", he said gloomily. "Oh, well at least it's your last year, good luck!" "Thanks, I'm sure you'll be fine too.", he said cheerful yet regretful. "Bye!", I said before closing the door.

I open the box with my breakfast and see Mary ordered my favorite, a cinnamon roll. It smelled delicious so I soon couldn't handle myself and had to eat it. As I slowly ate, savoring every bite, I remembered that my father needed something to eat. When I had finished my meal I made some scrambled eggs for my father and headed up stairs.

I decided to put on one of my newer dresses from the Capitol.

I pick a very expensive looking white on. After I'm finished with that I put on my aunt Maysilee's gold mockingjay pin. I like to make a habit of putting it on every year as a reminder of my aunt in the 50th Hunger Games. She made it far until she split up with the victor that year, the town drunk, Haymitch Abernathy. I know it's not necessarily his fault, but I can just say I see him differently than everyone else.

I then heard the doorbell ring and remembered that I haven't gotten strawberries lately. As I make my way down the stairs I put my hair up tightly in a pink ribbon. When I open the door expecting to see Katniss I do see her, as well as Gale Hawthorne. He despises me but who could blame him. I live in the nicest house in the district while he and Katniss live in the poorest part of the district, the Seam. "Pretty dress", Gale said.

I shoot him a glare but instead of defending myself I figure to play along and let him know that two can play at this. "Well, if I end up going to the Capitol, I want to look nice, don't I?", I say innocently. "You won't be going to the Capitol," he says while his eyes land on my pin. He probably wonders how much it costs because it _is _made of pure gold. "What can you have? Five entries? I had six when I was just twelve years old." I know that I should feel mad that he is just playing this card again, but I do genuinely feel sorry.

"That's not her fault," Katniss says. "No, it's no one's fault. Just the way it is." I am pleased with this answer because it is true, not that I want it to be. I give Katniss the money with a little tip but not too much to notice. I then decide that I am finished with Gale and his part of this conversation so I say "Good luck, Katniss." She gives a little smile and says "You, too." I shut the door then and get prepared for the Reaping when my father comes home.

"Hi dad, have a nice time in the Capitol?" I say sweetly. "Yes honey, are those for me?" he says pointing to the eggs. "Yes, I figured you might want a little something to eat before the Reaping." I said politely. "Yes thank you sweety, are you almost ready to leave?" "Almost, let me just go upstairs real quick to freshen up." I said before kissing him on the cheek and making my way upstairs.


	2. The Reaping

I made my way toward the Justice Building very conscious of what could happen next. The Hunger Games. The 'game' where people fight to the death. Where only one can come out. District 12 rarely ever has volunteers, so if you're picked, you're screwed. You most likely will not come home and know that you're family will get to watch you suffer and die. They will have to watch their own child or sibling let them down and die. How can anyone handle that? Especially coming from the poorest district.

I then wonder what it would be like to go into the games. I wonder why some wouldn't just kill themselves if the truly know they have no chance! I then fantasize about different people going into the games. If Katniss went, she would make it out, no doubt. She's a fighter, she would make it, she's the reason for 3 lives now. Plus, she can think moderately and clearly. If Gale went, he would have a great chance. He's the reason for 5 lives now. If little Prim went in... well someone would have to volunteer. I might even volunteer if it means Prim not. Everyone loves her, I mean how could you not? There was only one other person I have had a conversation with and that's Delly Cartwright. She is one of the nicest people, if you could survive the games with niceness, she could win the games every year. But unfortunately that's not the case. Well I guess her chances aren't too high anyway. She was from the Town. If I went into the games, well I wouldn't make it far. I would run away immediately and probably die from hunger or dehydration because I'm too scared to actually fight someone. I'm no good with weapons, not that I've tried, so I couldn't fight anyone without them trying to make me suffer, like the vicious careers.

Gale did have a point about me and my chances in the games. They aren't high at all, unlike his, so I probably wouldn't get picked. But what a show that would be. They mayor's daughter going into The Hunger Games. What a joke that would be.

When I finally arrive there and get checked in, I make my way to the 16 year old girls section. I find Katniss and see her trying to comfort Prim.

I remember how nervous I was my first reaping day. No one in the world could calm me, I was a wreck. My mother, that year, was sent to bed rest so I was worried about her too. That surely didn't help. I went to her room to see her and found her knocked out by morphling. Now adays that happens on a daily basis but it scared me the first few times. I'm used to it by now so from time to time I see her, but not lately. She is close to her deathbed and I know that now. It hurts to see her. I didn't want to start crying this morning so I avoided her room.

Effie Trinket made her way up on the stage in the most ridiculous outfit. I've never understood the Capitol let alone their style. My father usually defended them but I know he didn't mean it. I've always thought that our house was bugged to make sure the district never rebelled and what better place to bug than the Mayor's house.

Effie welcomes us to the Reaping and then comes on the old video, Its the same every year- an old video about how the districts rebelled in the old days and how The Hunger Games was established to show the Capitol's power over the districts and how it is such an honor to be in the Hunger Games. If only the Capitol citizens knew. If only one year they had a Hunger Games where their children fought. Maybe they would think differently.

Before I know it Haymitch makes his way up on stage very drunk and hangs onto Effie only making her flinch much to our liking. Everyone here couldn't help but laugh knowing that he was our tributes only hope. Effie finally get over the Haymitch stunt and starts. "Ladies First."

All I can think is, don't be anyone I know, don't be anyone I know...  
"Primrose Everdeen." Why? I then realize that no one is moving. I need to volunteer! They can't send a 12 year old in to her slaughter! As I start to move I hear Katniss' screams and realizes that she is going to volunteer. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" she says as brave as possible before realizing what is going to happen. As she makes her way up to stage I start to really wonder if Katniss can do it. She is a fighter but enough to fight 23 others and nature? But I know I can't think like that, I need to be as optimistic as possible. I just hope Katniss is thinking the same and won't doubt her opportunity. Then I start to wonder about who will boy in for the boys.

Before I know it Effie says "Peeta Mellark." Peeta, I've never actually talked to him but I know he was a baker and could wrestle. He was also a very sweet charming guy. Why do the beat people go to their death first? But I know I can't think like that, not now. After Effie asks for volunteers I look at Katniss. It's obvious theres something about the other tribute that got to her. It's as if she didn't want him to go. Katniss was like me though, she didn't associate with others very much. How does she know him? Maybe it's just an act but I don't know how this would help at all. When they were told to shake hands, they both were hesitant, but how could you not be? Then I realize that there is a single tear running down my face. I quickly brush it off but know there are more coming. My only friend was going into the arena. Then I wondered how Gale was feeling. Those two were inseparable. Then I looked over at him and he still had Prim in his arms. He looked like he was punched in the gut but tried to shake it off. Then the weirdest thing happened. He looked right over at me. I was a little stunned to see him looking that I forgot to move. He quickly looked away when he realized I was looking, he probably just wanted to see what I looked like. I probably looked like a mess. I was still crying but didn't brush it off, I didn't want my face all red so I let them wash off my face with gravity.

I looked down at my pin and wanted Katniss to have it. She probably didn't have a district token so I figured she could use this. I made my way into the Justice Building to take my place in line to see Katniss. I figured that I might as well see Peeta too to tell him good luck, even though we had never talked. Gale rushed in right after I walked in. "You can go first." I say trying to be as calm as possible in this kind of situation. "Thanks." He said gratefully. That was the first thing he said to me that wasn't to make me know my place in the district, there's always a start, I thought to myself.

When Gale rushes in I soon think 'What am I going to say?' Good luck, please don't die..? No. Here's my aunt's pin, don't die like she did. No, that's just heartless. You're my only friend, thank you for that. No, that makes me sound desperate. Before I know it I'm being ushered in to see Katniss. She looks a little shocked to see me so I thought I'd get to the point. "Here is my pin. Please take it with you into the games. You get to take one thing from your district with you." I say trying not to cry. "I didn't think you already a district token." "No I didn't. Thank you." she says gratefully. "You're welcome, and good luck in there. You can do it you know." I say trying to sound normal. "Thank you." she says before I get ushered out.

I see that no line is seeing Peeta anymore so I make my way in. "Hello, Peeta." I say nervously. "Madge Undersee. You're the Mayor's daughter. I've never had the pleasure of talking to you before this." he says charmingly but I know he's been crying. "You can make it Peeta. Remember that, never give up." I say trying to give him the nonexistent hope. "I don't think I can Madge. Katniss, she'll get out fine, you know that, but me. No, I will die in the bloodbath, probably." I frown at the thought. "No, you can't think like that. I have seen you lifting bags of flour when I stop by the bakery, thats something." I say trying to help him out. "Yeah but I don't think they will have those as weapons in there." He says and I get a little annoyed by his ignorance. "You know what I mean." I say before getting ushered out.

**A/N Please Review! I hope you liked it and sorry for the typos! This is my first fanfic..(: By all means giv eme suggestions in the reviews!**


End file.
